Déjate querer
by madnicky23
Summary: Era un Quincy orgulloso, altivo, no necesitaba a nadie, no necesitaba amor… Entonces ¿por qué cuando la miseria lo seducía y terminaba de sake hasta las orejas, buscaba estar entre las piernas de Ichigo? / Primer shonen-ai... creo.


_Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente) todos son del asombroso y rey troll Tite Kubo._

_IchigoxIshida, si no te gusta, la puerta es grande y te puedes ir ;D _

_Primer intento de shonen ai, perdonaran lo noob D: _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aún no había amanecido, e Ishida, ya se había despertado. Abrió sus ojos, perezoso y se encontró con una mata despeinada, revolcada por sus propias manos, de cabello naranja. Suspiró. Estaba en su habitación y un halo de luz pálida de amanecer nublado, se colaba entre las persianas. A su lado Ichigo aún dormía profundo, e Uryuu lo sabía por la forma en que el shinigami respiraba. El cuarto tenía un estrepitoso olor a alcohol y sexo, al igual que su blanca piel. Se levanto despacio, sin despertar al chico que yacía tendido en su cama, y se colocó algo de ropa interior.

¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, porque en verdad el Quincy no era tan duro como quería ser, ni tan fuerte ni tan valiente. Nada. No era nada. Era un hombre débil, que al derrumbarse y no poder seguir sosteniendo su teatrín, terminaba en los brazos de Kurosaki dejándose hacer, rogando por su piel. Daba asco.

Escucho ruido afuera y supuso que era su padre. Si sabía o no que su hijo era la putita del hijo de Kurosaki, le importaba poco, igual, ese tipo de ahí afuera, con su detestable olor a cigarrillo era solo un tipo, que por costumbre llamaba padre. Nada más. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, Ishida extrañaba a su abuelo, más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, más de lo que podía afrontar. Si, definitivamente, daba asco.

Se limpio con el dorso de la mano esa lágrima traicionera que le hacía sentir miserable, que le recordaba que era débil. Quería ser como Ichigo, quería tener una familia ruidosa, una hermana que le cocinara, un padre que llorara a un estúpido poster, vale quizá eso no, pero quería eso, un padre. Uryuu se dirigió al baño y orino, quería bañarse, limpiar su vientre pegajoso de su propio semén al venirse cuando Ichigo lo penetraba con ansias. Aun así no tenía fuerza para eso, ya fuese física o moral, quería estar sudado de la culpa que sentía, al menos un rato más.

De nuevo lo atacaba esa debilidad pegajosa que se aferraba a lo más hondo de su ser. Tanto haber peleado, tanto haber sufrido para estar sentado en una taza fría, sucio y desnudo, con el sabor del shinigami impreso en sus labios y en su piel. Ishida sabía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior era solo un escape, un relajante barato y vulgar. Pero no creía que Ichigo lo supiera.

"Te quiero Uryuu" Le había exclamado la noche anterior al oído el estúpido chico de cabellos naranjas mientras lo hacia enterrar los dedos en su colchón y morderse el labio para no gemir ante su intromisión.

Y ahora por la culpa de Kurosaki, él estaba confundido. ¿Porqué tenía que decirle esa pendejada?, él sabía que no lo querían, nadie lo hacia… no quería que lo quisieran. Tenía miedo de herir y salir herido, de que todo acabase, y al final, terminara solo, como siempre. Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. Era un Quincy orgulloso altivo, no necesitaba a nadie, no necesitaba amor… Entonces ¿por qué cuando la miseria lo seducía y terminaba de sake hasta las orejas, buscaba estar entre las piernas de Ichigo?

Bah, el no necesitaba amor solo placer.

"Te quiero mucho" le había gruñido Ichigo besándole el cuello, al venirse entre su culo.

Ishida frunció el seño, ¡a él nadie lo quería! Se levanto, y con fuerza le dio un puño al espejo del baño. Él no permitiría enamorarse como una vil quinceañera. Además su relación con Ichigo era simplemente como la de un cliente y su puta. El espejo se quebró ruidosamente cortando los nudillos de la nívea mano del moreno.

-¡Mierda!- chilló el Quincy dejando escapar más de esas jodidas lágrimas que desde hacia mucho pugnaban por salir.

Él un honorable guerrero ahora yacía en el piso, sucio, sangrando y llorando desconsolado. Tenía miedo, y no quería estar solo, el dolor abrazaba su mano de forma lacerante y enferma, al igual que a su corazón. Quería negarlo todo y no podía, quería volverse a convencer de que amaba a la soledad, que no hacía más que darle la espalda siempre. Hasta que lo conoció, hasta que conoció a Ichigo y se sintió parte de algo.

-Uryuu, ¿qué carajos te pasó?- Para "desgracia" de Ishida, el golpe había despertado a Kurosaki y ahora, el pelinaranja observaba totalmente desnudo y mirándolo con tristeza, desde el umbral de la puerta. Se limpió como pudo las lágrimas untando su rostro de sangre.

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?-

Ichigo sonrió débilmente y le tendió una mano a Uryuu, mano que el moreno vulnerable aceptó de mala gana. Se sentó de nuevo en la fría taza mientras observaba con asco su mano bañada en sangre.

-Ponte algo, maldita sea-

-Primero dime donde está el botiquín-

-¡Qué te vistas Kurosaki!-

Ichigo lo ignoro con una mueca triste y rebusco entre el estante del baño. Ishida estaba molesto, por como toqueteaba sus cosas, por como estaba ahí parado, desnudo sin importarle, por como lo había follado la noche anterior, por como le decía estupideces… por como lo necesitaba. Con diligencia Ichigo comenzó a limpiar su mano y con delicadeza la envolvió en una venda. Paso enseguida a limpiar su rostro, mientras Ishida rechazaba esos ojos ocres que lo miraban con insistencia.

-De nada, Uryuu-

-No era necesario, estaba bien-

-No me mientas-

-Piensa lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué me rechazas?-

-Si lo hiciera no estarías en mi cuarto, ímbecil- o no me follarías cada tanto quiso decirle.

-Siempre me tratas mal… yo lo único que hago es quererte- Ichigo cerro su ojos y voto la toalla con fuerza, roja de la sangre de Ishida, al lavamanos. Abrió sus ojos y con rabia tomo la cara de Ishida, que aún seguía sorteando esos ojos. -Mírame, Ishida-

-¡Tú sabes que lo nuestro es solo una jodida aventura Kurosaki!- y con rabia se puso de pie y afronto con su fría y corrosiva mirada al pelinaranja.

-Lo dices solo por hacerme sentir mal, te conozco, aunque te cueste aceptarlo- Y sin más lo abrazo, fuerte y decidido, como queriendo demostrarle que todo eso que decía y pensaba no era cierto, como si ese abrazo fuera a derretir esa fría barrera que no dejaba cruzar a nadie. –Te quiero Uryuu-

-No quiero que me quieras-

-No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo-

-Te dije que esto no era más que una aventura, ¿no lo entiendes?-

-No quieras herirme. Eres un pésimo mentiroso, además tus ojos no dicen lo mismo. Déjate querer, que eso, no hace daño-

Ishida cerró sus hermosos ojos, y sin más volvió a llorar. Él no quería amor, pero lo necesitaba. El quincy creía que de lejos nadie lo descubriría, pero un solo abrazo del chico y ya estaba llorando entre sus brazos, como una magdalena. Muy débil. Con el alma rendida, y el corazón acongojado, decidió por fin aceptar que quería al shinigami que lo necesitaba, que no quería estar solo por más tiempo, que debía hacerse fuerte. Respondió el abrazo hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Ichigo. Él único que en verdad lo quería.

-Perdóname-

Ichigo podía esperarlo todo en ese momento. Una bomba nuclear o un tren bala atravesando la habitación no lo hubiesen sorprendido tanto como esa palabra saliendo de lo finos labios de su idilio. Lo abrazó aún con más fuerza viendo como los esfuerzos de casi 6 meses resultaban. La primera vez solo había sido una mamada en un bar, sin palabras siquiera. Después de un tiempo había podido entrar en su casa… y ahora, le pedía perdón. Perdón por ser tan orgulloso, tan impulsivo, tan cabeza-hueca, tan obstinado.

-No llores, nada vale tus valiosas lágrimas-

Resignado con su orgullo más herido que nunca, el moreno se dejo guiar de nuevo a la habitación. Ahora sí se sentía débil, pero ya no sentía asco. Era débil porque no tenía razón para luchar a diferencia del shinigami. Era débil porque no tenía por quien volverse fuerte. Era débil porque quería estar solo. Supuso que su abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de él, ahora que decidía dejar de llorar y comenzar a besar.

Sintió los labios húmedos y ansiosos sobre su cuello, sobre las marcas de la noche anterior. Sintió a Ichigo morder su oreja con lentitud y sus manos acariciar su pecho. No lo había notado, pero el shinigami siempre lo había tratado con cuidado y ternura. Y entonces le creyó. Confió sin remedio en cada una de las palabras que la noche anterior le había bufado al oído. En la forma que le había arrancado la botella de sake de sus manos y lo había llevado a su casa. En los besos que le dio al posarlo en su cama y comenzar a desvestirlo. En el roce de su piel hambriento de él.

Al principió pensaba que Kurosaki que acostaba con él por pesar, luego pensó que era por placer, por humillarlo, por dominarlo. Y al final resultaba que era por amor porque el pelinaranja era más inteligente de lo que él creía y sabía, que aunque a la mañana siguiente él se portaría como una mierda con Ichigo y lo echara de su casa, la noche anterior necesitaba algo de amor por parte del chico, y el más enterado que nadie y dispuesto, se lo daba.

Ahora, no esperaría a llorar para pedirle amor, porque necesitaba sanar su alma, e Ichigo, era el único que podía confortar su corazón, que por primera vez no se sentía solo. Ishida cerró sus ojos y comenzó a devolverle el caliente beso que Ichigo forzaba a salir. Y lo abrazo para nunca más dejarlo ir.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_¿Demasiado triste ?nah no creo, pero era algo que tenía que escribir, ya que por cursi que suene, a ratos me siento identificada con el Quincy (que loser soy u.u)_

_No esperaba algo tan largo. Espero no se hallan aburrido. No se les pase comentar, así sea para mentarme la madre, pero háganse notar. Pido perdón por algún error de ortografía, si se me paso ._


End file.
